The Real Lives of the True Fabulous Killjoys
by xxSquabelxx
Summary: Many battles won every single one possibly being their last one.. When will the end of the run reach the Killjoys? *Read to find out :P I'm horrible at suspenseful summaries. This is something I wrote for school. I apologize for the errors. xxsquabelxx


It was the road to nowhere… At some time it might've been something, but Better Living Industries deemed it necessary that something should always be reduced to nothing. Fun Ghoul was filled with hate and disdain every waking moment since he had discovered what BL was actually doing to the world. Their brilliant plan would also end in their demise because by the end of 2019, the human race will cease to exist. At this moment, Fun Ghoul, Party Poison, Jet Star, and Kobra Kid stood side by side across the road staring down the barren road. They all knew that this battle against the Draculoids might be the end of their fight, their long term battle to do everything they can to lessen the effects of BL.

By no means would they completely be able to stop them from committing the horrors they were causing throughout the country and the entire world. With bases all over the country, it seemed impossible, but the impossible was only made that way if you believed it. Right now, they were the Freedom Fighters, they were the Better Living Industries' biggest threat. Four rugged young men who were once strangers, but joined together to entertain the same cause. They have grown closer in a year in ways that no one would understand even if they knew each other for decades.

In the distance, they could see the motorcycles approaching in a rapid pace even though they seemed to ride along slowly, so slow it was maddening. Fun Ghoul looked over to his red headed companion, nodding his head down in a reassuring way since his green scarf was covering his nose and the rest of his lower facial area and he couldn't smile at him.

Party Poison didn't meet his gaze and turned back towards the upcoming Draculoids. Fun Ghoul was concerned for what was going through his friends mind, but he was in no position to ask him, now. Not in the situation that they were currently facing, instead he looked over the rest of the gang, and nodded towards them, too. They nodded back and Fun Ghoul felt better once more. They would win this fight, like the many others that they have won together.

The Dracs halted maybe forty feet from the Killjoys, their red piercing eyes looking straight into the colored ones of the fighters. Each side waited for the other to begin the much anticipated fight. Fun Ghoul scoffed in disgust. He couldn't stand the clean cut white suits they wore adorned with the BL symbol on their shoulder. The masks they wore made them seem horribly separated from their human side.

Fun Ghoul was tired of waiting, he wanted to end this right away. He didn't want to feel this nervousness arising in throat any longer. In a flash, he took out his ray gun aiming it towards the Draculoids, this triggered the senses of the other Killjoys to take out their own. The Dracs surged forward and so did the Killjoys. Time slowed down for all of them. The steps they took were dragged out and the bullets flying in the air were sluggishly moving through it. Fun Ghoul looked over once more to the red headed leader of the Fabulous Killjoys and saw that a stray bullet was close to hitting him and with all his strength he thrust his legs towards his leader.

He yelled out, "Gerard, move!"

At the sound of his real name being called out Party Poison quickly turned his head toward Fun Ghoul and upon seeing the panicked look on his beloved friend's face he turned in the direction of the bullet. His eyes widened in shock and as much as he tried to move back hurriedly, he couldn't escape the bullet. Fun Ghouls' legs didn't cooperate as quickly as he had hoped and he was barely steps away when the bullet entered Party Poison's body. Fun Ghoul's knees gave out right when the red head fell to floor.

"Frank…" Gerard looked at him through a hooded gaze, he coughed and blood trickled from the side of his mouth. It was the first time his friend had spoken his name in years. He always resorted to "Fun" or "Ghoul", but not this time. The battle resumed behind them. The bullets evaded the spot they were taking up as if they were capable of understanding that there was enough desperation.

He continued to cough erratically, it seized only for a while. Long enough for Gerard to speak "Remember who you are," he didn't smile. "It's the only way you'll win this fight"

Memories of when his friend wasn't a red headed solemn soul flashed through his mind, the laughter and the careless attitude they once had. It was forgotten in the many years of the struggle they all had endured. Frank said his name once more… his real name and it was then that Gerard finally smiled. He closed his tired hazel eyes and all Frank could do was stand up with a fierce determination to finally end this war. He picked up his green ray gun and aimed it toward the Draculoids. This was for the true Killjoys.

** Not original characters.


End file.
